Love Isn't Always Easy
by phoenix303
Summary: Max and Fang are in love, but sometimes it's hard for a relationship to work. Flames are welcome.


_Italics: Angel sending thoughts_

Chapter 1

Max POV

We were flying over North Carolina with the breeze blowing in our faces, a moment of complete serenity. Then it was broken. 

"MAX!" Angel yelled over the wind, "Can we please stop at a hotel, I am so tired."

I glanced at Fang, he shrugged. Then I decided the kids deserved a break after Antarctica. I saw a hotel called the Grandover Hotel, yes it's real, and we made our landing in bunch of trees nearby. (AN: I am at the Grandover Hotel right now.) We walked in and we were blown away by how fancy it was. I walked up to the concierge and when I asked for three rooms he replied, "Sorry Miss but I don't let teenage ruffians in." I was flabbergasted and then I heard. _Max can I "convince" him to let us have the rooms_. I glanced at Angel and subtly nodded, a touch of a grin forming on my mouth.

All of a sudden the man at the concierge desk twitched and said, "Do you have a credit card," I handed him my credit card, "And now sign here," I did as told, "And here are your keys, if you need anything please call, have a nice stay."

We headed for the elevator and right away the flock members started to choose the room arrangements. Gazzy and Iggy ended up rooming together, Angel and Nudge, and then I ended up with Fang. We parted ways and they went to there rooms while me and Fang went to ours. I got in and the first thing I noticed was there was only one bed, although it was a king sized bed. Then I said, "I call dibs on shower first," and Fang just shrugged and said, "Fine with me."

I undressed and stepped into the shower, I made it so hot that I felt like it was melting the dirt off me and making me pure. Then I caught myself thinking about Fang, I told myself I can't think of him that way, but he did seem to think there was something between us when we were in Antarctica. I finally stepped out and told Fang it was his turn, of course he had been on his laptop blogging.

I lay down on the bed and thought of what it would be like to be in a relationship with Fang. I realized that my mind kept thinking optimistically about if Fang liked me, and then I realized I was crushing on my best friend. Then Fang stepped out of the shower, and he was just wearing black jeans, I saw his well muscled body and I couldn't help but stare. Luckily he didn't notice. He sat down on the bed and looked deep in thought. Finally he said, "Max I'm so sorry, I never really apologized for leaving you when Ari came," Then I said, "Don't worry about it Fang it's all in the past now, and then he said, "NO! You could have been hurt or worse and I wouldn't have been there to help you." He actually looked like he was in pain.

After a while of just sitting there I said, "Fang did you like Brigid?" and he said, "Yeah, she was cool," and then I said, "I meant did you like her as more than a friend?" and he said, "WHAT? Max no way, come on she was 7 years older then me." I realized he meant it and then I also realized he was holding something back. So I decided to go for it and said, "Fang I-I l- I love you." Then I blushed vigorously, I looked over and saw him with his mouth wide open and just staring at me in disbelief. I started to get off the bed to just get away from him and cry when my hand was pulled back pulling me back onto the bed, then I felt warm lips on my own and I immediately reacted. Finally, we broke apart out of breath and breathing raggedly, and he said, "Max, I love you, always have, and always will." Then we kissed again, and I fell asleep in his arms, head on his chest.

Chapter 2

1 Year Later

Max's POV

In A New House

I woke up in Fang's arms, my favorite place in the world. And he felt me begin to stir and woke up as well. His lips caught mine and I went into the kiss with full vigor but it felt as if he wasn't into it today. When we pulled back he said, "God I love you Bri-MAX." I looked at him so pained and he said, "Max I'm so sorry but.." I didn't let him finish and I flew through the open window. I burst into tears but I didn't take notice, I was full of sorrow.

NEXT DAY

I walked down from my room into the kitchen, and it was full of Iggy's amazing cooking, but even that couldn't cheer me up. I saw Brigid sitting in the kitchen eating Iggy's cooking, and I noticed she had wings. I walked up to her and asked, "When did you get wings" and she said, "I have always had them just didn't want to show them to you guys right away." Then I went back to avoiding her. I saw Fang's arm wrap around Brigid and I remember how that used to be me. My life was over.

Chapter 3

1 Year Later

Max's POV

I heard a knocking on the door and so I went over and opened it and I saw Fang, covered in cuts and bruises, then I looked back and saw Fang in the kitchen. I called to the flock, and they quickly realized there now was a Fang 2 present. I said to the Fang that was in the doorway, "Sorry but we don't invite clones into our house," and he said, "You already have." And he looked straight at the Fang in the house. So I said, "Prove it." He said, "Okay for the last year I have been at the school being experimented on and I finally escaped due to the most unexpected help, Max 2 helped me and said that now she and you are even. Then I searched and searched and finally found you. And now you have mad me say my longest sentence ever." And the side of his mouth twitched up into a Fang smirk. I almost smiled, but then I realized that it could easily be Fang 2 speaking. All of a sudden the Fang in the house said, "Are you guys kidding me, that guy is obviously the fake, I am taken aback by how bad his imitation is." The supposed Fang 2 all of a sudden flew at supposed Fang 1 and started to pummel him, but then Iggy jumped on supposed Fang 2 and threw him off and punched him in the face. Then supposed Fang 1 started to beat the living daylights out of Fang 2, and finally started to knock Fang 2's head against the floor and knocked him out. For some reason though I felt as if Fang 2 was faking being knocked out, but if he wasn't knocked out I wasn't going to say, because I was having my own doubts about who was the real Fang.. So I said, "We can't stay here anymore, the school knows where we are." So we did a U&A and got the hell out of there.

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

I can't believe they didn't realize that it was me, but Max is right that the school knows where they are, because that damn clone is with them. I have to go after them to make sure they don't get hurt. I bet my new powers will come in handy, such as my newfound durability that made it so I didn't get knocked out by Fang 2 there. I flew after them and made sure to stay out of eyesight. Then I saw the erasers. There were probably 50 of them, the flock fought valiantly and took maybe 20 out but then they were surrounded. So I stepped out of the trees into the clearing and said to the erasers, "Leave them alone you damn bastards." They turned and started to head after me, but before they reached me my hands began to glow red, and then fire appeared in my palms, then I thrust my hands towards them and two huge balls of flame shot out and collided with them setting them alight. The flock watched with complete astonishment, and then Fang 2, and yes the Fang with the flock is Fang 2, said, "Thanks for the help but we can't let you stay with us," then Max said, "What do you mean Fang he just saved us," then Fang 2 said, "Yeah, but he could turn on us at any moment, if he stays me and Brigid leave." Finally Max shrugged at me and said, "I'm so sorry but you have to go." I looked at her for a long time and then turned away. That's it I am going. I flew off and didn't turn back. I was so angry, but I decided I should just get a job somewhere. So I went to Raleigh and got a job in a restaurant.

Chapter 5

Max's POV

A Week Later

The kids needed a break so we flew off to Raleigh to get a bite to eat. We saw a little restaurant stopped there. We went in and got a table, when our waiter came up he strangely reminded me of someone, but he was wearing far too much of his waiter garb for me to tell who. He said, "What do you guys want," and I recognized the voice but I decided to ignore it and made my order. And he said, "Is that for everyone," and I said, "No, that's just my order," and he said quietly, "Max?" I looked at him and recognized him, it was Fang, and I was pretty sure now that this was the real Fang. He said louder now, "I have pretty much given up on you realizing that I am the real Fang, but if you do realize just know that I will always be there for you guys." Then I said, "It is really Fang guys, I should have realized earlier, I always had a feel that you were the real Fang but I couldn't be sure, and I couldn't afford to be wrong. But now I am sure that you are Fang." I turned to Fang 2, but he and Brigid were already out the door and taking flight. I turned to Fang but he was already gone too. I turned back to the flock and asked where he went and they said he had gone back to the kitchen. All of a sudden he stepped back out of the kitchen in his usual black attire, and I jumped up and hugged him with all my might, "And said I am so sorry." He just hugged me back and said nothing. After eating we checked into a hotel and once again ended up in a room with just Fang. After we both showered we both sat down on the bed and he explained what had happened at the school. Then I asked, "When were you taken?" and he said, "Lets see, 1 year and 2 weeks ago." I looked at him for a second and then I leapt on him and started to make out with him. After we broke apart he asked, "What was that for?" and I said, "It was Fang 2 that said Brigid's name instead of mine when we were making out." Then he looked up at me and he smiled, and my world brightened. The last shard of cold in my heart finally dissipated, the family was finally whole again, and so was my heart. It was a fresh new start, and we were going to make us of it to the fullest. And I smiled into his chest and he said, "I love you Max, always have, always will," and I said, "And I you Fang, with all my heart." Once again I fell asleep in his strong arms, just like I had on that day in that hotel that seemed to be so long ago. Then I knew that this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
